


Bakery

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a pastry chef just starting out at the Ramsey bakery. It’s there he meets Michael, a cute regular who he falls for at first sight. With the help of Ray and his boyfriend Joel, could he possibly get Michael to fall for him too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Bakery

Today was a very exciting day. Or it was for a mister Gavin Free, anyways. Today marked the first day of his new job, working at a lovely little bakery in Austin, Texas. The bakery was like a godsend to the young British man, ever since he'd finished training as a patissier he'd been looking for work, which wasn't very easy these days.

He was lucky enough to land an interview at the Ramsey Bakery, and charmed the owners, a married couple named Geoff and Griffon, enough that he got a call back almost as soon as he left. Once he showed off his skills in the kitchen, he was set. He'd already done a bit of training in their bakery, and today was his first day of actual working, which he was utterly excited for. This was his first real job as a patissier, and he needed to be absolutely top.

He was there bright and early, a good ten minutes before he started, and was greeted with the lovely smile of Griffon, who invited him to the back and got him set up. She showed him where everything was and gave him his new uniform, and he went into the back to change. It was there he met another young pastry chef by the name of Ray. He looked a little younger than Gavin, and had short black hair and a thin enough beard that Gavin questioned whether it was only stubble or not. "Welcome to the madhouse, dude." Ray said with a grin, mostly joking. Gavin smiled nervously, thanking him as he got dressed and followed him out to the front counter.

"So, Griffon says she wants you to learn how to use the register first. Everyone needs to know how to use it because sometimes shit gets busy and it just helps, yanno?" Gavin nodded, understanding. "Does it get pretty busy here often?" he asked, noting the emptiness of the bakery at the moment. Ray shrugged. "We're actually pretty popular, but we've got our slow times too. We see way more action in the start and end of the day, people going to and from work, I guess." As he spoke, a customer walked in, eyeing up the delicious pastries in their windows. It was a man who looked to be in his mid thirties at most, with black hair that was styled up and a bit of a goatee. "A blueberry muffin, please. And what would the gentlemen like?" the man asked in a bit of a silly voice, a friendly smile on his lips.

Ray blushed a bit and moved to get the man's muffin. "Whatcha want Gav? This weirdo won't leave until you tell him." He said with a grin, confusing Gavin even more than he had been already. "Ehm, well the cherry turnovers look lovely." he said, taking a gander at their pastries on display. Ray grabbed two cherry turnovers and set them to the side. "That'll be $5.75 Joel. And this is Gavin, by the way. New guy." the man handed him six dollars and leaned in, stealing a kiss from the younger man as he grabbed his muffin and headed for the door. "Good to meet you Gavin, enjoy the turnover!" Joel said as he rushed out of the store, leaving Ray blushing and smiling behind. 

There was a moment of quiet as Ray handed Gavin one of the turnovers, biting into the one he'd grabbed for himself. "So. Boyfriend, I take it?" Gavin asked, taking a bite of his own pastry. Ray swallowed and nodded. "Hope that's not a problem? He comes in kind of often." Gavin chuckled, shaking his head. "Not at all. Funnily enough, I play for the same team." knowing Ray liked men as well put him at ease, and the men started to chat and get to know each other better, both happy to find the first bit of common ground.

About an hour passed and they got a few more customers, it was around noon now, so according to Ray they wouldn't be too busy for a while. Ray trained him on the register in the downtime, and showed him how to properly clean and sanitize the display cases. A little after 12, another customer came in. This one got Gavin's attention. He was a young man about the same age as him, or he guessed, with curly auburn hair and glasses, a scowl marking what would otherwise be a very handsome face. He had on a tan uniform of some sort, halfzipped and the sleeves tied around his waist, showing off pale toned skin under a muscle tank. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at the display cases carefully.

Ray had gone to the back to grab some fresh cookies, leaving Gavin to man the store alone. "How can I help you?" he asked after a minute went by with silence. The curly-haired man looked at Gavin now, scrunching up his face as he scrutinized the man, seemingly just noticing him now. "'Ow can I 'elp you? What're ya, James Bond?" the man exaggerated Gavin's British accent as he mocked him, his own Jersey accent coming through when he stopped. Gavin now had a scowl to match. "What are you, Joe Pesci?" he retorted, before paling as he realized how rude that was to do back to a customer. 

The man glared at him for a moment before laughing, and Gavin couldn't help but find the man far handsomer when he laughed, noting the dimple in the man's left cheek when he smiled widely. "Alright, you got me. Sorry about that, I'm just fucking tired from work." the stranger apologized, and Gavin smiled back. "No worries. Now is there anything I can help you with today?"

The man went back to contemplating the displayed pastries. "How about... a couple of eclairs? And a cup of coffee, black." Gavin nodded, pulling out two eclairs for the man and pouring him some coffee in one of their togo cups. "That'll be $6.35." Gavin said as he set the man's items down on the counter. The handsome stranger paid for them with 7 dollars, dumping the change in their tip jar before heading to the door with his things. Ray was heading back out just as the man opened the door, and he called out to him. "Hey Michael! Having fun playing with wires?" 

The man turned and grinned at him. "You know it! I like this new guy, by the way. He's funny. Tell Geoff he's a keeper." and with that he left, leaving a charmed Gavin in his wake. Ray gave Gavin a smile as he leaned against the counter. "That's Michael. He's an electrician, total regular. Lives next door actually. You know, he's a pretty grumpy dude typically, but you charmed him pretty fast. What did you say to him?" Gavin grinned. "I told him he sounded like Joe Pesci."


	2. 2

A week passed quickly for Gavin in the bakery, he felt welcomed quickly and grew accustomed to it with ease. He spent about half his time baking, the other half up front since he still needed more experience there. He started to recognize some people as regulars, a cute blond woman named Barbara who worked at a daycare nearby, an older bearded man by the name of Burnie who owned his own production company and somehow knew Geoff, and Joel; who he found out worked as an actor both on stage and on tv, just to name a few. But in his opinion, the most interesting regular was Michael. The man stopped in just about every morning for a coffee and pastry before work, sometimes stopping by on his lunch break too.

They started chatting, finding common interests like video games and a few others rather quickly. Michael started coming in a little earlier so he had more time to chat before having to go to work, and Gavin was utterly grateful for the extra time to silently admire the man. If the first meeting had just been a fleeting fancy, it'd bloomed into an all out crush by now. Everything about Michael was appealing to Gavin, from the man's beanie covered curls to the custom x-box related converse on his feet.

It wasn't hard to tell Gavin was liking the man a bit too much either, the duo earning some suspicious looks from Ray whenever he happened to find them chatting a little too long. The clincher was when one day Ray had come out from the back with a fresh tray of croissants to find Gavin smiling stupidly at his phone. "What's up, dude?" he asked, making the brit jolt in surprise, blushing as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Ah, nothing. Michael just ehm, gave me his number. So we could exchange gamertags later and play xbox, is all." he followed up when Ray gave him an odd look.

Ray was a bit out of sorts, so he couldn't help mentioning it to Joel one night as they snuggled on their couch together, half-eaten chinese food littering their coffee table. "I think Gavin has a crush on one of our regulars." he said with a sigh, resting his head on Joel's shoulder. "Is that a bad thing? You said it like it's a bad thing." Joel asked, looking at the younger man. "I dunno. No. Yes. Maybe. I'm not sure the guy is into, well, guys. Gav's a great dude, I don't wanna see him getting his heart broken by some straight dude."

The black-haired man sighed, and Joel pulled him a little closer, rubbing his arm in a comforting manner. "C'mon Ray, you said it yourself you don't know. Maybe the guy IS into other guys! Maybe we could help them out! We could be matchmakers!" Joel was suddenly getting very excited, sitting up and leaning close. Ray was laughing, pushing him back. "Dude we can't be matchmakers, that'd be weird I don't even know Michael well enough to-""Matchmakerrrrs..." Joel interrupted, pressing his lips to Ray's when the man tried to argue him again.

Their conversation went on hold as their kissing escalated into a makeout session, and by the end Ray was a bit breathless, smiling at the man hovering over him. "Maybe we can do a little matchmaking." he gave in, grinning when he saw Joel's triumphant smile. "Great! But let's do a little matchmaking of our own first..." Joel said playfully, picking Ray up easily and heading towards the bedroom. Ray gave him an odd look. "Joel that doesn't make sense, we're already a coup-" "Shut up and kiss me already." the older man cut him off again, and Ray giggled as he did as he was told.

Over the next couple of days Joel came in even more frequently, trying to catch a time when Michael came in too but constantly missing him. Meanwhile, Ray tried to drop some hints, laying down lines to see if he could find out Michael's sexuality. He found out the man was single, and had been for a while, but that's as much as he could get. Gavin continued to grow closer with the other though, now texting him on a daily basis and playing xbox with him when they had the time.

Lately they've heard more from the man too, even when he wasn't in the shop. Something was irking Michael, and it was easy to tell. The man's angry shouts and curses could be heard from the bakery's kitchen as he lived next door, greeted to the man's angry outbursts almost every day now. "He must be losing a game or something." Gavin said after a particularly loud shout of 'FUCK', the Brit in the middle of decorating some cupcakes. Ray was nearby, sprinkling powdered sugar on some pastries. "You should text him, find out what's up. The cursing's getting a little old." Ray suggested, still trying to get the men together somehow. Gavin did just that, happy for any excuse to contact Michael.

He recieved a response a little later, laughing as he read it. "What'd he say?" Ray asked, now setting the trays of pastries to the side and getting some new ones to powder. "He says he's baking! Or trying to, I suppose. He was trying to make some turnovers like ours, but he said he doesn't get how." Gavin chuckled, he could just picture the man covered in flour, angrily trying to flatten some dough. Ray saw the chance immediately and went for it. "Hey, maybe you could help him!" he suggested, watching Gavin's face light up at the idea. The Brit quickly texted Michael that, a response arriving only a minute later, a blunt 'ok' in reply.

After a moment Michael followed it up

**-When do you get off work tomorrow?**

_-4pm._

**-I'll see you then.**

Gavin's cheeks flushed and a big smile spread across his face. "He said he's gonna meet me at 4 tomorrow to do it! I've never been so excited to make turnovers!" the man practially squealed, and Ray laughed, happy to see his new friend so happy. He couldn't wait to tell Joel of his success. Gavin finished up the cupcakes he was working on in record time. "Do you think it'd be okay if I did an extra batch of turnovers? It's been a while, I just want to make sure I remember how to make them before going over Michael's." Ray chuckled, finding the man's excitement pretty cute. "Why not, they'll probably sell out anyways." Gavin grinned and started on them, eager to make sure he recalled how to make the perfect turnovers so he could impress Michael tomorrow.


	3. 3

It was quite literally the slowest day of work Gavin had in weeks. Well, perhaps not literally, but it absolutely felt like the hours dragged by. He knew it was only because he was looking forward to helping Michael bake after work, but that didn't stop him from constantly complaining about how slow the day was. Ray dealt with it, knowing the man would shut up once 4 o' clock came around, he'd just have to deal till then.

When the time finally came, Gavin was ready in a flash, changing his uniform in record time. He stood in the bakery in his skinny jeans and vague pop culture reference tee shirt and waited for Michael. The man was a couple minutes late, not that Gavin was counting or anything. "Hey, ready to laugh at my ineptitude?" Michael said with a friendly smile as he came into the bakery, Gavin grinned and nodded. "I'm utterly excited to see just how badly you'll fail." he was joking, of course, and the two men laughed together as they left.

Ray was peeking out from the kitchen, smirking triumphantly as they left. This would be the definitive day, hopefully. Even if neither of them knew it yet. Ray just had a feeling. Michael led Gavin up one floor and to his apartment, inviting him inside and shutting the door behind him. It was a small place, Michael didn't need much. But it still felt homely and welcoming, and Gavin was practically overwhelmed just from going inside. Michael had already set out all the things they'd need for the turnovers, and once they washed up, they started.

To be fair, it was practically doomed from the start. Michael had been going off a recipe he'd printed out, Gavin was following a recipe he knew by heart. They argued a bit about the amount of certain things before trying to meet a halfway point. They both got a bit messy pretty early on, and they kept fighting for control, though they were laughing and grinning about it the whole way. Neither were particularly shocked when the bowl was knocked over, the dough they'd worked so hard to make together plopping onto the floor, unsalvageable. 

Michael stared down at it, picking up the gloopy dough and tossing it in the trash. "Welp. I guess I'll leave the turnover making to the professionals." he said with a sigh, rinsing his hands. Gavin laughed. "At least we've still got the jam!" he popped the jar open, dipping a finger in without care and enjoying the strawberry jam on its own. Michael laughed, taking the jar and dipping his finger too before setting it down. "You think you can just come in here and dip your gross baker fingers into my jams?" he accused jokingly, and Gavin giggled. "Well I-" he took a step forward, and let out a bit of a shriek as he slipped on the doughy residue still on Michael's floor. 

The auburn-haired man tried to catch him but only got himself sent to the floor, Gavin on top of him. They stayed there for a moment before starting to laugh, Gavin picking himself up a bit and looking right at Michael's face as they cracked up together. The laughter died down a bit oddly as they realized just how close they were right then, staring at each other as the chuckles died on their lips. Gavin could just picture kissing the man right then and there, it'd be so easy, just to lean down and press their lips together. He got lost in his thoughts, picturing it so well that he barely realized it when in fact, it was happening. Michael had leaned up, kissing him softly.

He pulled away rather quickly when Gavin didn't respond, the Brit only realizing what had just happened when Michael was looking away, cheeks flushing dark as hurt and embarrassment showed on his face. "Michael, I-" Gavin panicked, realization that he might've just blown it starting to kick in. The curly-haired man put a finger to his lips, shutting him up. He pushed the other off of him, getting up and brushing himself off a bit. "I think you should go, Gav." he mumbled, unable to even look at the other man. If he did, perhaps he would've seen the desperation in his eyes, might've realized Gavin hadn't meant to not respond, he was just shocked the thing he'd been fantasizing about for days was actually happening. But he didn't look up, and Gavin didn't feel it was his place to make him. 

"I'm sorry Michael." he murmured, heading for the door. He left and made a sudden dash for his home, trying to outrun his pain and hurt. It caught up with him as soon as he closed the door to his own apartment, and he collapsed to the floor, holding back tears. He knew he could fix this, but for now it would have to hurt.


	4. 4

  
It didn't take long for Ray to notice Gavin wasn't exactly in a stellar mood that following Monday. He didn't want to find out why, because he could already picture it in his mind. He was gonna give Joel such a lashing when he got home for persuading him to fuck around with Gavin's love life. But, being the friend he was, he knew he needed to be there for Gav right now, and hear the man's woes.

"So... how'd turnover-making go?" he asked hestitantly, glancing at the Brit as he kneaded the dough for some French bread, the other man half-heartedly working on decorating a chocolate cake. Gavin paused his icing, not looking up from the cake. "He kissed me." he replied, and Ray's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that in the slightest, and it confused him more than ever. "Did you... not want that?" he asked, wording kind of odd as he tried to figure out the kindest way to go about asking.

Gavin's frown widened as he started icing again. "I did, but he didn't know that." The statement didn't lessen Ray's confusion in the slightest. The brunette grunted in annoyance as he slammed down his icing bag, looking at his fellow pastry chef. "I blew it, Ray! I was so caught up in my own damn head that I didn't react when he kissed me and now he thinks I'm straight! You should've seen how hurt he was, he wouldn't even look at me! I've ruined it all." he groaned, holding his head in his hands. Ray understood completely now, unable to give the man any sort of comforting hug or pat as his hands were wrist deep in dough.

"Aww, Gav. It'll be okay buddy. At least you know he's into you like that. Have you tried calling him or something?" Ray wasn't sure how to comfort Gavin, he'd never been very good at that part of being friends, and Joel was usually the one comforting him so he didn't get much practice on the other side. The man sighed, nodding. "He won't pick up my calls. I tried texting him but all he said back was 'it's okay, i'm sorry i hope we can still be friends'. and he wouldn't respond after that."

Ray was silent, continuing to knead the dough under his hands. He didn't know what he could say to sooth Gavin's sorrow, and he doubted there was much that would. "I guess you just gotta wait." he mumbled, Gavin making a hum of agreement before taking a deep breath and starting back on decorating the cake. "I'll wait as long as I have to. As soon as he comes in again, I'll explain everything. Maybe then we could try again."

It would be well over a week before Gavin would have that chance, Michael had stayed away for days, both men wallowing in upset and unable to do anything to bring them out of it. The night after the kiss, Michael had called his best friend Lindsay over, and she stayed with him and let him cry his pain into her shoulder, letting him beat her ass in Halo when he had no more tears to shed. Lindsay had been Michael's closest friend and confidante since they were children, their parents were sure they would get married someday until whoops, both of them turned out a bit more interested in the same gender instead.

Together they made a fantastic duo, going out to bars and being each other's wingman. Michael would talk up cute chicks for Lindsay and Lindsay would point out the cutest dudes in the place, her gaydar always spot on. The brunette woman had been egging him on to make a move on Gavin since Michael first mentioned the 'cute brit baker dude', so she felt a bit at fault when it all came crashing down. Michael was quick not to blame her, she'd never suggested just outright kissing him, he knew he should've found out the man's preference first, at least.

She came over every day that week he stayed away from the bakery, trying her best to console him and get him out of the house for something other than work. After a week of pleading, he finally gave in. "Do you really think it'll be back to normal?" he asked, for the umpteenth time, checking himself in his mirror. It'd been a while since he'd seen Gavin and he didn't want the man to know what a wreck he'd been. Lindsay rolled his eyes. "Michael, he's been trying to contact you like crazy. I'm sure he'll treat you just as before, he always sounded nice when you described him to me."

That was just enough reassurance to get Michael out the door, and the duo headed next door to the bakery. Ray was at the counter, eyes going wide as he saw Michael come in. "Gav, come out here." he hissed to the back as the door chimed and the two came inside. Gavin, not knowing why Ray called, came out with a basket of fresh rolls in his hands, which immediately met the floor when he saw Michael and Lindsay.

"Woah Gav, butterfingers much?" Michael joked, trying to see if things were back to normal. Lindsay giggled, and Gavin forced a shaky smile. Of course at that moment Geoff chose to pop in from upstairs, looking at the brit and the dropped rolls with a surprised look. "Sorry Geoff, they just... slipped." his words were strained, and Geoff could tell immediately that the man was holding back a breakdown. He clapped him on the shoulder gently. "How about you take a breather outside, k Gav?" he said softly, the other man nodding and rushing past Michael and Lindsay.

Lindsay didn't miss the hurt look that swept over Gavin's face as he headed outside, and she looked at Michael. "I think you should go talk to him now." she mumbled, and Michael tensed, frowning at her. "How could I? Did you see how strange he was, there's no way we can get back to how we were!" he was starting to get upset too now, and Lindsay could tell. She held his arms gently, trying to make him focus on her. "There's no way you'll get back to that if you don't at least try!" Michael scowled. "What am I supposed to do, tell him how my life hasn't been the same since I met him? How I looked forward to every morning now because I know when I came in here he'd greet me with that dumb smile and say my name in that dumb way that just gets me acting like a fucking twitterpated schoolgirl? He didn't respond when I fucking kissed him, how is any of that gonna make a difference?!"

"Because you moron, the moment he saw you with me he looked like his world broke in half! Now go find him already!" Lindsay shoved Michael out the door with a huff, standing in front of it so he couldn't get back in. Ray was staring at her like she was some sort of superhero, in awe at how she could tell how Gavin felt from just that brief look. He looked away when she glanced at him, and he pouted at his phone, texting Joel.

**_-We should leave the matchmaking to girls who know better._ **

Michael now stood outside the shop, he'd first turned around to go back in but Lindsay blocked the door, and he knew she'd kick and scratch at him if he tried to force his way in. He looked around for Gavin, no sign of him. He could hear a quiet sniffle, turning towards where the sound came from. The narrow alley that separated the bakery's building and his apartment complex. He walked over, peeking in and found Gavin crouched down, rubbing at his eyes. "Gav?" he said quietly. The man tensed, looking up at Michael, eyes wet with tears.

"I've apologized so much. I tried to explain to you what happened and then you come in here with some girl, acting like it meant nothing to you! You refused to acknowledge me in any way for a week, Michael! I'm so confused." Gavin's voice was breaking as he yelled at Michael, rubbing his eyes and trying to keep his cool. The curly-haired man's heart was breaking all over again just looking at him. "Gavin, I'm sorry, I swear I'm as confused as you are. That girl is Lindsay, she's my-" "I don't wanna hear it!" Gavin cut in, standing up and pushing Michael aside, running off.

Michael watched his retreating back, debating whether to go after him or not, but neither of them were really prepared to have whatever conversation was going to happen. And Michael had some serious apologizing to do.


	5. 5

The next day came and Gavin was back at work. He and Geoff had a long talk before he could actually clock in, and he apologized like crazy for leaving work. Geoff understood, and wasn't mad at him in the slightest, he knew how crazy and upset love could make someone. Once they finished, Gavin came back downstairs to the bakery and got in his uniform, silently clocking in and taking his place in the back. 

Ray popped in to grab some fresh bagels and stopped for a moment when he saw him, he hadn't realized Gavin had come, since the Brit used the back entrance. "Heyyy Gav. How you feeling?" he asked in that odd tone he had before, still not quite sure how to talk to someone in a comforting manner. He gave him a half-smile. "I'm okay. Better than yesterday." Gavin replied, and Ray nodded understandingly, glad to hear that much at least. 

"So, did you and Michael talk it out?" he asked as he started placing bagels into a basket to bring out front, and Gavin gave him a look as he mixed the batter for a cake commission. "There's nothing for us to talk about, Ray. He was confused when he kissed me, and now he clearly has figured it out." Ray narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit confused himself. "So, are you guys like dating now or what?"

Gavin paused his mixing, taking a deep breath and looking down at the bowl before starting back up. "I said he figured it out. He even made a point to show me by bringing her in, so obviously he realized that girls are more his type." He sounded a bit strained, mixing a bit too frantically and spilling some batter on the counter. His fellow chef was eyeing him strangely. "Uh huh. Gotta say, sounded awful different from inside the bakery. Maybe if you stuck around long enough for him to explain himself..."

"He didn't let me explain! Why should I give him the chance when I didn't get to! Besides, like I said, there's nothing to explain." Gavin scowled as he cleaned up the mess he made, and Ray sighed and left him be, heading back to the front. As he did, Michael just happened to enter, putting a finger to his mouth to silence Ray in case the man planned to call over Gavin. "I need your help dude. To apologize to Gavin." Michael whispered to the young man, looking a bit embarrassed and nervous.

"Help with what?" Ray asked, a bit confused. They were always somewhat friendly, but not enough that he'd expect to be asked to help the auburn-haired man with anything. "I wanna make him a cake. Strawberry shortcake. Do you think he'd like that?" The man was blushing a little, clearly embarrassed at the idea yet he was still planning to go through with it. He recalled how Gavin enjoyed the strawberry jam from their turnover endeavor, hopefully he liked strawberries in general. Ray was giving him a weird look. "I dunno if you heard, but I uh, kinda got this thing about cakes. I'm cakeless yo. I don't even make them here, Gav or Griffon does, I don't know if-" "Dude I'm not saying you gotta eat the fucking thing. Just, c-coach me a little? I have no clue what I'm fucking doing when it comes to baking but if you think it's a good shot to get back in Gavin's graces then I'm willing to do anything."

Ray thought for a moment on it. On one hand, he'd have to make a cake. But on the other, it could be just what Michael needed to make Gavin happy again, and that was certainly something he wanted to see. "I guess I can break my oath just once. I'll head over after work, okay? You should leave before Gavin sees you." Ray said the oath thing jokingly, but he was already dreading the cake making. Michael smiled at him, nodding. "Thanks dude. See you then." and with that he headed out.

That night, Ray slunk into the apartment he shared with Joel slowly, flopping onto the couch. The older man came out of the kitchen, smiling and kissing the man's head. "Welcome home, Ray. You didn't eat out, right? I'm making spaghetti." Joel wasn't as much a whiz in the kitchen as Ray, but he could manage a few dishes, and loved to cook when he got home first. Ray wordlessly whined at him, looking up at his boyfriend with a pout. "I had to make a cake today. I'm unclean." Joel laughed at him, picking up the deceptively-light man and carrying him to the bathroom. "Then clean yourself up. You always take that cakeless joke so far, I think you really believe it sometimes." 

"Can't a man hate cake without it being a joke?" Ray argued, though the playful look on his face assured Joel he was still joking. "Whatever cake-hater. Shower up, dinner should be ready by the time you're done." Ray smiled at his older lover, kissing him lovingly before the other left him be. Ray started the water and undressed, slipping into the shower when it was warm enough. As he washed away the daily dirt and grime, he thought back on the day. When he got out of work he went straight over to Michael's and the two spent hours working on cake. 

The grumpier of the two refused the first two cakes they'd made, as he'd messed them up in one way or another. Ray had to actually help him hands on with the third one, and Michael was finally satisfied then. He asked for Gavin's address, telling Ray his whole plan which was essentially to give Gavin the cake and tell him he liked dick. Blunt, but it'd work. Hopefully.

As Ray finished washing up, he got out and dried off, changing into some pajama pants and a tee before shuffling into their kitchen, hugging Joel from behind and nuzzling into the man's back. "Hey." he mumbled, recieving a 'hey' back as the older man dragged him around the kitchen as he finished up dinner. They sat down to eat not long after and Ray looked a bit excited as a thought sprung up in his head. "Wanna see our matchmaking efforts in action tomorrow?" he asked before taking a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Joel's eyes lit up with excitement. "Definitely."


	6. 6

It was Saturday. Michael had off, and so long as Ray didn't lie to him, apparently so did Gavin. Just to be safe, he popped in the bakery to make sure the Brit wasn't there, finding no sign of him. So Michael headed off. According to the address Ray gave him, Gavin lived only a couple blocks away. The curly-haired man walked there, cake carefully packaged in one of the bakery boxes kindly given to him by Griffon when he stopped in, his hands shaking a bit as he held it tightly.

When he reached the apartment complex, Michael went inside and up a couple floors, stopping in front of a door that was marked '30'. He knocked tentatively, before working up his courage and knocking louder. Gavin was already up and about, heading to his door and peeking through the peephole, tensing up when he saw it was Michael outside. He opened his door just a crack, to make sure it was in fact the other man, before swinging it open fully, a hand on his hip and a scowl on his face. 

"What could you possibly want?" he asked bluntly, and Michael looked down at his hands, courage dwindling again. "I... I uh..." he grasped for words, coming up short. Instead, he thrust the package into Gavin's arms, screwing his eyes shut as he blabbed out "I'MSORRYSHEISJUSTAFRIENDILIKEYOUMORE!" rapidly, Gavin barely able to understand it. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, hope springing up as he asked Michael to repeat himself, slowly this time.

Meanwhile, from the nearby stairwell, neither man noticed two heads popping out, watching them eagerly. Joel and Ray were spying on them, albeit terribly obviously, entranced as though they were watching a soap opera. Ray could hear slight crunching and he looked away for a moment and to his boyfriend, eyeing the older man who he saw was munching on cookies. "Joel, what the hell?" The man looked at him innocently, as though he wasn't doing something utterly odd. "Dinner and a show! Want one?" Joel smiled at his lover, who reluctantly took one, both men nibbling on cookies as they turned back to the scene in front of them.

"I'm sorry. Lindsay is just my friend, she doesn't even like guys, she was just there for moral support. The one I like is you. I should've let you explain that day when I kissed you but I just got so embarrassed, I never make the first move like that and... I dunno. Will you forgive me?" Gavin was clearly thinking on it, though he already knew he planned to forgive Michael. He'd been smitten with the other for so long, he would have to give up on being stubborn now so they could move forward. He nodded, and Michael smiled, both moving a bit closer and half-hugging, the boxed cake between them.

''What is this, by the way?" Gavin asked, finally opening the box. He gasped at the lovely cake inside, it wasn't as pretty as some he could make but he knew Michael must've done it himself, and that made it a dozen times better. "A 'please forgive me' present. Ray helped." Michael mumbled, and Gavin chuckled. "You got Ray to make a cake?!"

"Only for you." Michael smiled widely, looking into the other man's eyes. "KISS HIM ALREADY!" A voice made them both jolt in surprise, turning to see Ray shoving his boyfriend's into the stairwell, yelling at him for ruining the moment. They looked back at each other, laughing a little before Gavin leaned in, gently kissing him for just a moment before pulling away. A muffled 'woohoo!' came from the stairwell but neither man looked back. "Would you like to come in for some cake, Michael?" Gavin asked, and the curly-haired man nodded.

"I'd love to."


End file.
